Seven Year Trilogy: Triforce of Courage
The Seven Years Trilogy will focus on the events that took place during the seven year gap in Ocarina of Time. This is the first installment of the series and will focus on Link's side of the story where his physical form is suspended in the Temple of Light while his spirit gets stronger in preparation to battle Ganondorf. Story The story will begin with the Skull kid (before the events of Majora's Mask) saying "I saw them...They were in the Lost Woods." A cutscene will occur with a robed woman carrying a small bundle being persued by Gerudo Theives. Skull Kid will play childish pranks on the theives. The player will take control of the woman and navigate the forest as a Mini-Dungeon. They'll enter an area where the Gerudo thieves will surround her. Saria's Song will be heard and Saria will appear in a flash (using a Deku Nut). She lights a Deku Stick on fire and holds the Gerudo back. Skull Kid also helps. The woman is able to escape. The player follows Saria through the Lost Woods to the Great Deku Tree. The woman, injured, offers the bundle, a child named Link, to be under the Great Deku Tree's care. After this introduction, the player, gains control of a teenage-looking Link, who awakens in a strange town with twilight golden skies. This is the Village of Outcasts. Many of the inhabitants find him strange. The Village Elder suggests that Link look for answers in the Temple of Light. However, a magic barrier recently arose around it and none can get through. Links starts out from the town, but just as he does so, he encounters a Gerudo woman skilled with sword and dark magic. She threatens him, but find he has no weapon, offers him one so they can battle in a nearby cave. This serves as the player's introduction to swordplay. After the fight, the Gerudo realizes that he has the skills of a child. She decides he needs training before they battle next. Its revealed that the Gerudo also wants to gain access to the Temple of Light, but will not disclose her reasons. They arrive at the temple, but just as said, find a barrier. The Gerudo says she could probably break it with her 3 patners' help, but says they're off "searching." They set off to find the Gerudo's patners. They find and defeat the first two. They find the third partner, but they set a trap; the other two warned them. Link battles the third and wins. Link and his Gerudo set off for the Temple of Light. They make their way through the temple after the Gerudo destroys the barrier. Link defeats the beast in the highest room, only to find...himself? The Sage Rauru appears and explains that Link's physical body is in a suspended animation until he is mature enough to awaken as the Hero of Time. In the meantime, his spirit must train in the Sacred Realm. Suddenly, the Gerudo assaults Rauru and demands to know where "it" is. Rauru easily knocks her back and reveals to Link that she is after the Triforce, just like her former partners and their leader. She confirms it, implyign that she used Link. Rauru tells her to leave, but she cannot on her own, Rauru injured her. Link helps her out of the Temple of Light. She knows he does not want to travel with her any longer, so she asks if he can get her back to the Village of Outcasts. On the way there, they are ambushed by the Gerudo's partners.